


Кот смотрит в пустоту

by alllegory



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Метафорическая монета крутится и всё никак не может упасть.





	Кот смотрит в пустоту

Диего вытаскивает его из очередного полицейского участка, говорит, говорит, не останавливаясь, и Клаус уже не знает, чего в этих словах больше: практически механической привычки, имеющей тот же привкус, что и забота матери, или почти развеявшейся надежды остановить то, что брат считает саморазрушением.

Если надежда всё-таки есть и она умеет умирать — то пусть упокоится с миром, лимит на призраков и так уже исчерпан. 

Клаус подкидывает мысленно монету; аверс — первое, реверс — второе. Она крутится и всё никак не может упасть, оголённые нервы ждут. Диего — словно в ответ — всё никак не замолчит; удвоенная порция советов означает лишь то, что в следующий раз Клаус будет выпутываться сам, у брата — или очередное поставленное им же самим задание, или наконец попытки наладить собственную жизнь, или что-то ещё, очень важное.

Уголки губ криво растягиваются в улыбке, чужая речь идёт помехами и сбоями, аверс иллюзорно холодит ладонь. Метафорическая монета в его воображении ничем не отличается от реальной, потерянной где-то в шестнадцать: тот же вес, тот же тусклый блеск, те же абсолютно идентичные стороны.

Клаус отказывается от предложения подвезти, потому что адрес квартиры, которую он снял неделю назад, вспомнить не получается. Тратить время брата на свою изрезанную всполохами кайфа память не хочется, на такого же изрезанного своими же способностями себя — что важнее — тоже.

Проходит всего час перед тем, как Клаус всё же находит нужный дом, узнаётся он не по улице и не по фасаду, а по тёмному размазанному силуэту девушки, спрыгнувшей с крыши десять лет назад. Силуэт приветственно машет рукой и провожает его до самой двери.

Ключи в ладони Клаус сжимает сильнее обычного. 

В квартире — тонкие стены, сожжённые буквы квитанций в пепельнице, соседский кот на диване, заменяющем кровать. Телефон уведомляет о разряженной батарее и сообщении с приглашением в клуб, имя написано с ошибкой. Клаус приземляется на пол, даже не приближаясь к дивану, потому что опыт есть, а аптечки — нет, руки до сих пор в ноющих глубоких царапинах.

Кот смотрит в пустоту. Клаус знает, готов клясться кем угодно и на чём угодно, знает, потому что призрак с грубыми следами чьих-то пальцев на шее на несколько шагов левее.

Замкнутая кривая фигура из взглядов на удивление устойчивая, не кренится ни в одну из сторон: призрак смотрит на Клауса, разочарованно и как-то ещё — извини, друг, из всех эмоций в чужих глазах Харгривз умеет различать только разочарование в сотнях и тысячах его оттенках, Клаус смотрит на кота, кот почти профессионально смотрит в пустоту.

Пустота смотрит на всех троих.

Клаус медленно тянется за таблетками в карман лежащей на полу рубашки; они заменяют одну точку в пространстве на изломанную константу недолгого наркотического опьянения, делают скудную компанию на вечер практически идеальной.

Ведь к чужому коту и своей пустоте, в отличие от призрака с его оттенком разочарования номер сорок два по личной книге наблюдений, у Клауса претензий нет.


End file.
